


Consumed

by Eltrkbarbarella



Series: Fluffy Rape Play [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/pseuds/Eltrkbarbarella
Summary: They had settled it between them beforehand: Mark is going to come in and surprise him in the best way possible. Jack knows a bit more of the details of the scene than usual, because in this particular scene he is going to be doing something very special for Mark, something that they really needed to talk about beforehand.This is a rape play story. I can confirm to you right now that all the events are 100% consensual, but it is a rape fantasy. Read only if you are comfortable with this kind of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags and warnings before proceding.
> 
>  
> 
> It seems this series only gets a new adition when I have trouble sleeping after a troublesome day, but I've gotta say I'm pleased with the results♡
> 
> This fic is yet another follow up to my fluffy rape play fic. If you haven't read it yet I suggest that you go and check out the two previous installments [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/series/594004). This can totally be read on its own but you might enjoy it more if you've read the other ones first.
> 
> Special thanks to [Headphones_and_Notebooks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphones_and_Notebooks/pseuds/Headphones_and_Notebooks) for checking over my writing in this one♡
> 
> Disclaimer: This is by no means supporting rape, it is just a fantasy between two consenting adults.

Jack has got a distinct feeling that Mark is going to make him wait for it. He is lying in bed, pretending to be asleep: carefully spread out over the sheets, looking for the world as if he’s just taking a nap. They had settled it between them beforehand: Mark is going to come in and surprise him in the best way possible. Jack knows a bit more of the details of the scene than usual, because in this particular scene he is going to be doing something very special for Mark, something that they really needed to talk about beforehand.  
  
Jack can’t help but feel a little anxious though. Pretending to be asleep is fine, but he can’t really control his need to move. He wiggles a little bit in bed, his eyelids twitching, but he keeps his eyes closed; his hands twitch reflexively and he feels a need to bounce his legs. The sheets feel warm against his back and he’s been laying there for what feels like quite a while.  
  
It’s a slow descent. Anxiety, nervousness, and excitement dimming down until all that is left is patience. Jack doesn’t feel sleepy, but he kind of does at the same time. He is conscious; he is awake, but a heavy calmness overtakes him. He feels his limbs heavy, his breathing regulates itself, his eyes don’t even flutter as much anymore: he is so relaxed he is almost floating in the bed. Anything could happen to him right then and he wouldn’t be ready for it and that is amazing.  
  
That is the exact moment when he feels the bed dip, and then suddenly there is a heavy weight on him and a hand pressing down on Jack’s mouth. It startles the fuck out of him and when he looks up, fighting his heavy eyelids, he sees Mark: threateningly leaning down while crouching over him, like some sort of beast preying on his sleeping form.  
  
Jack’s heart rate skyrockets. The heaviness in his limbs still prevails and the fact that he can’t move fast enough to defend himself is terrifying. But even so he struggles, and he struggles, until finally he raises his hands to push at Mark’s makeshift gag. Mark says nothing, just stares him down. Mark isn’t wearing much: just his underwear. It is quite a change from their usual set-up, and it should make him seem so vulnerable, but it is somehow even more threatening. Jack can see all of Mark’s muscles and his strong built frame. It makes Jack feel weak and inadequate, like he isn’t even enough of a threat to warrant some kind of protective wear.  
  
With that fresh burst of fear, Jack doesn’t hold back his struggles anymore. There is this pressure in the back of his brain telling him to run the fuck away and to get as far as he possibly can, to hide from this threatening man. He wraps his hands tight around Mark’s wrist and pushes as hard as he can until he manages to free his mouth. He doesn’t scream, not yet, but he pulls in as much air as he can, almost as if afraid it would be his last breath.  
  
Mark relocates his grip to Jack’s shoulders, pushing down hard, but not hard enough to stop Jack from moving completely, and so Jack places his palms against the solid wall of Mark’s chest and pushes up with all his strength. Jack can feel Mark’s heartbeat under his palms; he is so calm it is terrifying.  
  
When his pushes achieve absolutely nothing, Jack tries changing his tactics. He brings his hands down to Mark’s biceps and pushes out. That gets him a bit of a buckle, but then Mark locks his elbows in place and Jack is back to square one. In his desperation Jack tries sinking his nails in, dragging red lines down smooth tan skin. That gets a reaction, but not really the one he was expecting. Mark shifts positions. He was sitting over Jack’s hip bones so that Jack wouldn’t have the leverage to throw him off, but as soon as Jack attacks him with nails Mark rolls his hips down until he is settled right above Jack’s crotch: a heavy weight pressing down right over his most sensitive parts. Jack struggles underneath him, kicking his legs out and trying to twist his hips away, but Mark just wiggles against him.  
  
It’s unnerving how quiet Mark can be when he wants to. It only screams danger inside of Jack’s head. Jack can feel his breathing is completely out of control; he is gasping every breath he takes, already exhausted from all the struggling, but Mark is still unrelenting. Jack scratches, slaps, pushes, and kicks to no avail. Mark doesn’t make a single move to stop his struggles, just sits himself a little more comfortably and starts rocking his hips back and forth over Jack’s crotch. A wave of shame rolls over Jack. He can feel himself starting to harden. It’s going to take some effort to get him all the way there, but he has no doubt Mark is willing to do all it takes to get what he wants.  
  
Jack finally finds enough breath to scream as loud as he possibly can, but Mark just patiently moves one of his hands back to cover Jack’s mouth. Now that Jack started, he can’t seem to make himself stop, even with his screams being muffled by Mark’s hand he can’t help but turn every desperate breath into a cry. His screams apparently are all it takes to get a reaction from Mark. The man is now smiling, as menacing as a beast showcasing its teeth.  
  
The first sound Mark makes is a firm, threatening _shush_ , and Jack can’t help but obey him. Jack’s throat feels torn apart and the pressure of gagging on his terror is making tears start prickling at the corner of his eyes. Mark’s firm grip turns into a soft caress as he runs his hands over Jack’s cheeks and wipes away a stray tear before it can make its way down Jack’s face.  
  
“Shhh.” He says again, but much softer this time. He gently taps his fingers twice against Jack's shoulder: a signal. There is something in his eyes that Jack recognizes, and Jack nods reassuringly up at him in answer to his unspoken question.  
  
Mark runs his fingers through Jack’s hair lovingly for just a moment, and then he aggressively grabs a handful and tugs back hard, Jack’s scalp stinging. Mark sits back a bit on top of Jack’s thighs and with his free hand pushes down Jack’s pajama pants and reaches in to take his cock in hand. Mark looks at him straight in the eyes and raises an eyebrow in challenge. Jack knows exactly what to do.  
  
  
_SLAP_  
  
  
The sound is deafening just for a second.  
  
Everything stills.  
  
Cold dread runs down Jack’s spine and he desperately wants to take back what he did. Mark’s face is snapped to the left, his hair covering the expression of his eyes, but Jack can still see Mark’s open mouth and the bright red handprint already forming on his cheek. Mark turns to look at Jack in the eye again, and Jack swears he can see everything happening in slow motion. Mark tightens his grip on the base of Jack’s cock threateningly and stares down at him with those dark brown eyes dripping with desire. Jack wants to scream, but he is scared of the consequences if he does. He is so afraid, in fact, that he gives up on pushing Mark away and instead brings both arms to cover his own face, terrified of what Mark can do to retaliate. He squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for the worst when he feels Mark’s hands release both his hair and his member.  
  
He feels the pressure on his legs vanish, but Jack is too stunned and afraid to try to escape. When the pressure returns there is a lot more bare skin touching his own. Jack dares to peek between his fingertips and finds Mark completely bare, his cock rock hard and wet at the tip. He sees the exact moment when Mark grabs at both of their cocks and holds them together in his hand. Jack gasps at the contact and brings one of his hands down to grab at Mark’s wrist, trying to push him off and even trying to pull Mark's fingers away from his grip. Mark brings his free hand down to steady himself, leaning all his weight down on Jack’s sternum; the action doubles as a way to pin Jack down. He starts rocking his hips and fucking against Jack’s cock and his own tight grip around them.  
  
Even as Jack’s toes curl he tries to kick Mark off of him. Not that it works. It is fruitless to fight against the unwanted pleasure: Mark will just take whatever he wants. When Jack feels precum dripping down his dick he stops trying to unwrap Mark’s fingers and brings his hand up to cover his blushing face, not that it helps with the absolute mortification he feels for enjoying this.  
  
When Mark releases them and raises his hip again Jack almost feels relieved; for a brief moment he thinks it will be over.  
  
But then he feels an amazing tight wet heat envelop his member. Shocked, Jack forces his eyes open and looks down to find Mark sunk to the hilt on his dick.  
  
Jack screams again. He’s trying to say things like: _Get off,_ _pull out_ , and _please stop_ , but he’s not sure how much of it is intelligible. Mark just keeps sitting there, not rocking his hips or pulling out at all, just occasionally clenching around Jack much to his dismay.  
  
Jack tries thrashing his legs, he tries pushing at Mark’s legs, and when that doesn’t work he drags his nails as hard as he can down Mark’s thighs. Mark just clenches harder around him. Jack is quickly running out of options. No matter what he does to hurt Mark and get him off Jack can’t seem to make him move.  
  
“Please, please, I’m begging you, please let me go, please just get off of me, please.” Jack begs through his tears. Mark rolls his hips down against him just once, just enough to rip a sob from Jack. Mark is giving him that weird look again and the faint red handprint slowly fading on Mark’s left cheek sparks an idea in Jack.  
  
Jack is terrified as he raises his arm again, he is sure that he is shaking and that his motives are beyond obvious, but Mark does nothing to stop him. It’s the only thing he hasn’t tried yet, he has to try, even though it scares him.  
  
  
_SLAP_  
  
  
Even louder than before. Mark tugs a breath between his clenched teeth and releases it in a moan. He is unbearably tight around Jack while the sting is still resonating in Jack's palm. Jack can only imagine what it feels like for Mark. Jack is helpless and crying underneath him.  
  
Mark bursts into movement, riding Jack hard and relentless, and Jack can’t tell if that is better or worse than having him sitting still. Mark grabs Jack’s wrists and pins them down above his head, leaning close and licking Jack’s face clean of tears, all without stopping his bouncing up and down. Jack can barely pull in a breath with all his gasping, he shakes and twists fruitlessly under Mark’s abuse. The heat, the friction, the tightness all become too much too fast no matter how hard Jack tries to resist the pleasure. Mark grinds down hard and squeezes around him and Jack loses it.  
  
Mark releases Jack’s arms, and now that he doesn’t have to worry about restraining Jack he uses his free hands to get himself off. He doesn’t seem like he's going stop bouncing against Jack’s oversensitive dick anytime soon. Every wave of overstimulation feels like shame, but Jack’s limbs feel useless and he can’t fight it anymore.  
  
It isn’t long before Mark comes all over Jack’s stomach. Mark finally dismounts and drags his fingers through the mess of cum marking Jack's belly. Jack flinches. He is shuddering hard as Mark brings his now coated fingers up to Jack’s lips. Jack tries turning his head away, but Mark grips his jaw tight and forces him to open his mouth pushing his fingers against Jack’s tongue. Jack feels the burst of salt on his tongue, and before he ends up accidentally gagging on Mark’s fingers, he bites down. Mark yelps and releases his jaw, so Jack takes pity on him and releases him as well. He presses a gentle kiss on the inside of Mark’s wrist to call off the scene.  
  
Mark leans down and kisses his temple. “Can I speak now?” He asks gently. Jack nods. “Oh thank god.”  
  
Mark kisses him again, and moves away from the bed to gather their usual aftercare supplies while Jack remains a puddle on their bed.  
  
Mark comes back and hands him an open bottle of water. Jack raises his arm to take it, but soon realizes he is shaking too much to keep a steady grip. Mark notices it immediately and helps Jack wrap his fingers around the bottle, and steadies his hand bringing it safely to Jack’s lips. The first sip is perfectly cold and soothing, and Jack finally feels like he can talk properly.  
  
“Silent you was a very intense experience.” Jack's voice is shot from screaming. He takes another sip of water.  
  
“I’m not sure I liked it very much, to be honest. I know I was getting your consent, but I feel safer when we actually say the words out loud.” Mark sits down at the edge of the bed with the cotton balls and disinfectant in hand, “And I really wanted to tell you how gorgeous you looked the whole time. It was hard to hold back.”  
  
“You massive fucking sap.” Jack says accusingly.  
  
“You know you’re gorgeous.”  
  
“Sap.” Jack smiles, “And why exactly are you pouting with the cotton balls out?”  
  
“You didn’t leave any deep ones today.” Mark whines.  
  
“Better safe than sorry, Mark. Let me clean you up.” Jack sits up on the bed, moving closer to Mark to help him out.  
  
“I just wish you hadn’t cut your nails. I bet I won’t even felt these in the morning.” Mark pouts, but sits patiently still while Jack dabs disinfectant on his skin.  
  
“I’m never going to slap you without trimming my nails, Mark. One wrong move and I could fuck up your eye or somethin’” It’s Jack’s one condition. Face-slapping is risky business, so the least possible damage he can accidentally do, the better. And if that means Mark doesn’t get his scratches at full potential, then that is a necessary evil.  
  
“I know.” Mark grabs a hold of Jack’s hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss every one of his fingertips. “I’m glad you care about my well being; I just miss them a little.”  
  
“They’ll grow back eventually, you sap.” Jack giggled. “Now get over here and cuddle me properly.”  
  
Mark almost knocks over the water bottle in his clumsy enthusiasm to hold him, but Jack wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  



End file.
